


Scènes lettrées - #3 : L A U F E Y S O N

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hail Tom Hiddleston!, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, One of the best Marvel actors!, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Enfin... la vérité. Loki n'aurait peut-être pas voulu la connaître... ou du moins, ne pas l'apprendre aussi brutalement.





	Scènes lettrées - #3 : L A U F E Y S O N

**Author's Note:**

> "Sequel" du premier texte, et Loki va enfin apprendre pourquoi il ne ressemble pas à son frère... Cette scène me brise le cœur à chaque fois x'(

**L** oki voyait son monde s'effondrer, tellement les mots d'Odin résonnaient fort dans sa tête. **A** lors... toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? **U** ne farce ? **F** arce de très mauvais goût, alors : le Roi d'Asgard avait adopté, par intérêt politique, l'enfant royal d'un autre peuple qui était décrit de façon monstrueuse – « _si tu ne t'endors pas maintenant, les Jotuns vont venir te manger_ » et autres joyeusetés.

 **E** nragé, le jeune Prince lança toute sa rancœur, accumulée depuis plusieurs années, depuis plusieurs siècles, à la tête de son père adoptif – désormais, il comprenait pourquoi Thor lui avait toujours été préféré, et pas uniquement pour le trône. **Y** avait-il plus grande honte d'avoir cru et revendiqué un destin de Roi, alors que celui auquel il aurait succédé connaissait sa véritable nature mieux que lui-même ?

 **S** eulement, sous toute la colère, sous toute la haine, Loki savait que sa famille avait cherché à le protéger de la cruelle vérité. **O** din l'avait recueilli dans son propre foyer, et les bons soins de Frigga lui avaient permis de survivre et, ensuite, de s'épanouir. **N** 'était-ce pas suffisant pourtant, pour pardonner l'éclat de Thor qui l'avait constamment gardé dans les ténèbres ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hail Tom Hiddleston ! (J'le veux pour jouer un jeune Palpatine dans une série Star Wars... *-*)


End file.
